vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Watatsuki no Yorihime
Summary Watatsuki no Yorihime is a Lunarian princess. Along with her sister, Toyohime, she is the head of the Lunarian Defense Corps; she appears to be primarily responsible for training the moon rabbits. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C, higher via Summoning Name: Watatsuki no Yorihime Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: At least 1, 500 years old Classification: Lunarian/Leader of the Lunar Defense Corps Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Master Swordswoman, easily absorbs knowledge and gains new skills, Weather Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon gods to obtain various abilities, such as Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Purification, and Attack Reflection; can be possessed by gods to increase her statistics), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Dimensional Travel (Can break through Otherworlds), Enhanced Senses (Has smell superior to a dog's. Can smell death), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Lunarians are immune the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and Probability Manipulation (Yorihime has so much fortune that it cannot be reduced), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Has stopped Junko from taking over the Moon multiple times. As the leader of the Lunar Defense Corps, she should be superior to Sagume Kishin), higher via Summoning (Can summon Amaterasu and other gods) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Yorihime is faster than anyone in Gensokyo to such a degree that she can casually walk through their danmaku without being hit once) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Superior to Yatagarasu) Striking Strength: At least High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+, higher via summoning Stamina: Extremely high. She took on Sakuya, Marisa, Remilia and Reimu one after the other without breaking a sweat and claimed she could win against Sakuya nearly forty million times in a row. Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be at least comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), much further with her ability. Standard Equipment: The Sword of Lord Gion, which has the power to seal away the powers of Gods. Intelligence: Supergenius. With over 1, 500 years of experience, Yorihime is an extremely intelligent and skilled warrior who was capable of easily defeating Sakuya, Marisa, Remilia, and Reimu in a spell card battle despite only just having learnt the rules. Her dodging and observational skills allow her to effortlessly avoid danmaku, as if it weren't moving at all, simply walking through a hail of bullets. She also has a power that makes it extremely easy for her to learn new things, and she was taught by Eirin Yagokoro herself. Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Weather Manipulation:' Yorihime can control the weather, allowing her to summon rain and lighting. '- Summoning The Power of the Gods:' Much like Reimu, Yorihime can channel the power of the gods and use them for herself. However, due to her much greater experience, her abilities far surpass those of Reimu, and she can summon the much more powerful gods of the moon. *'Summons the Flame of Lord Atago:' Summons a divine flame that is said to burn anything. *'Summons Honoikazuchi:' Summons dragon blade of fire along with his seven brothers. *'Summons Kanayamahiko:' Transforms any object Yorihime wishes into sand before reconstructing them and controlling them at will. *'Summons Ishkori Dome no Mikoto:' Summons Dome and uses the Yata Mirror to redirect attacks. *'Summons Ame Uzume no Mikoto:' Ame Uzume no Mikoto enters into Yorihime's body, greatly enhancing her agility. *'Summons Amaterasu OomiKami:' A summon that emits a powerful, omnidirectional burst of light. *'Summons Izunome:' Summons Izunome, who purifies the target. *'Summons Amatsu Mikaboshi:' A summon that fires out a blast of energy. Note: It was stated in an interview that she and her sister are "untouchable" by anyone in Gensokyo. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Aliens Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Lunar Capital Category:Manga Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2